1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a communication system, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for scheduling data in a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large amount of research is being conducted to provide users with high-speed services based on various service qualities in fourth-generation (4G) communication systems serving as next-generation communication systems. Specifically, active research is being conducted to support high-speed services for guaranteeing mobility and Quality of Service (QoS) in Broadband Wireless Access (BWA) communication systems such as Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) and Metropolitan Area Network (MAN) communication systems in the current 4G-communication systems.
On the other hand, the communication system requires various service qualities. Factors for determining the various service qualities are as follows. The various service qualities depend upon the degree of delay for data transmission and reception, for example, real-time data and non-real-time data. The various service qualities are determined by many factors such as fading characteristics, the closeness between transmitting and receiving devices, a diversity application, and so on. QoS-based scheduling is required to stably send data.
However, the current communication system does not consider QoS-based scheduling. Thus, a need exists for QoS-based scheduling.